


Peter se ocupa de todo.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Creeper Peter Hale, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles ya no se molesta en dar su opinión ante los horrorosos planes de Derek y Scott, sabe que no van a hacer caso a sus ideas, solo le dirán que se calle, como siempre. Así que ahora, se mantiene en las escaleras de caracol, sentado junto a Peter porque ahora ambos son los repelidos por la manada. Nadie les tiene en cuenta, y eso que son los que mejores ideas tienen.Y luego, echan a Stiles de la manada.





	Peter se ocupa de todo.

Stiles ya no se molesta en dar su opinión ante los horrorosos planes de Derek y Scott, sabe que no van a hacer caso a sus ideas, solo le dirán que se calle, como siempre. Así que ahora, se mantiene en las escaleras de caracol, sentado junto a Peter porque ahora ambos son los repelidos por la manada. Nadie les tiene en cuenta, y eso que son los que mejores ideas tienen. 

Peter bufa en voz baja cuando Scott ha terminado de contar su plan, y Stiles intenta tapar su risa con una tos bastante falsa. Al instante, las miradas de todos se centran en ellos, y ninguna es amigable.

—Mira Stiles, si tanto odias mis planes, no sé que haces aquí. —Dice Scott y su ceño se frunce casi igual que el del alpha. —Nadie te quiere aquí. A Peter tampoco, pero así lo mantenemos vigilado.

—Si, Stilinski. —Dice Jackson con su habitual voz socarrona. —Esta es una manada de seres sobrenaturales, no humanos que no saben que sobran.  
Stiles levanta las cejas, dolido por las palabras de Scott, las del Jackson le dan igual. Mira a cada miembro de la manada Hale, uno por uno, todos sin decir nada, pero claramente de acuerdo con las opiniones de Scott y Jackson.

—¿Me estáis echando por ser humano? —Pregunta Stiles con incredulidad, sin creerse por completo esa estupidez porque, vamos, Allison también es humana, y ahí está, mirándolo como si fuera algo por debajo de ella. —Me echáis por ser humano. Increíble. ¿Sabéis qué? Cuando os muráis porque los planes de Scott y de Derek son una mierda, no vengáis a mí. Yo paso de vosotros, paso de vuestra mierda y de que menospreciéis a los demás solo porque os creéis superiores. Yo Stiles Stilinski reniego a la manada Hale.

Stiles sale apresuradamente del loft, perdiéndose las muecas de dolor que sienten en el pecho todos en la habitación, menos Peter. Acaban de sentir el vínculo con Stiles rompiéndose, perdiendo a un miembro de la manada. 

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —Murmura Erica mientras se frota justo donde tiene su corazón con la mueca de dolor aún en su rostro. —Si no era manada… Los humanos no pueden ser manada.

—Claro que pueden serlo, cachorros estúpidos. —Dice Peter entretenido, sintiendo el vínculo con Stiles igual de fuerte que siempre. —Derek debe saberlo. Los humanos son manada. El claro ejemplo era su padre, que era humano. Su hermano pequeño, también era humano. Ambos humanos, ambos manada.

La manada envía miradas sorprendidas entre su alpha y el más mayor de los Hale, quien se levanta de las escaleras y camina hacia la salida con su habitual caminar presumido.

—Habéis perdido a un miembro importante de la manada, un miembro que menospreciabais. Enhorabuena, sois la manada más tonta que jamás haya conocido. En fin, espero que no muráis, pero sin Stiles, vuestras probabilidades son de una entre un millón. —Dice Peter antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y caminar hacia el Jeep de Stiles, donde el humano lo está esperando.

—¿C-cómo se han tomado que me fuera? —Murmura Stiles con sus manos temblando, intenta parecer fuerte y no llorar, pero Peter conoce al humano perfectamente. —Seguro que han hecho una fiesta en cuanto me he ido.

—Ni idea, no me he quedado para verlo. —Dice Peter, y alza en brazos a Stiles, sentándolo en su regazo. —Conduzco yo, pero como necesitas apoyo, te quedas aquí.  
Stiles simplemente cierra los ojos y apoya su frente contra el cuello de Peter, haciéndose más pequeño mientras el lobo conduce su Jeep hacia quien sabe dónde. Además, comienza a sentirse más y más cómodo sobre el lobo al sentir las vibraciones del pecho de Peter, un gruñido suave y calmante. 

Peter entra en un aparcamiento subterráneo, pero Stiles no está preocupado por eso, sabe perfectamente dónde está. —Cariño, ¿quieres que te lleve en brazos o caminas? —Pregunta Peter, pero Stiles no contesta verbalmente, sino que abraza el cuello de Peter y se aprieta contra él. Peter sonríe y lleva en brazos a su compañero mientras este dormita tranquilamente. 

Cuando Peter sube en el ascensor, tararea la canción que suena, totalmente feliz de tener a Stiles en sus brazos, dándole consuelo cuando más lo necesita. Es una cosa de lobos, saber proveer a su compañero en momentos de necesidad.

Al llegar al piso donde está el apartamento de Peter, Stiles ya se ha quedado dormido, y el lobo simplemente desviste al humano, poniéndole una camiseta de pico y tumbándole en su cama antes de taparlo y rodearlo de almohadas antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente.

Peter prepara algo de comida para cuando se despierte Stiles, pero se va frustrando más y más con cada llamada que recibe el móvil de Stiles. Peter alza el aparato y ve infinidad de mensajes y llamadas, todas de la manada que lo echó por ser humano, como si eso fuera algo malo. El lobo dentro de él ruge de furia, pero en vez de romper el móvil de su compañero, simplemente lo apaga y lo esconde detrás de unos libros de su estantería. 

Stiles ya ha sufrido bastante por culpa de una manada que nunca lo ha tenido en cuenta hasta que han sufrido en sus propias carnes lo que Stiles lleva meses sintiendo. 

—¿Peter? —La voz medio adormilada de Stiles resuena por el apartamento de Peter, y este se apresura hacia su habitación, donde ve a Stiles en medio de su enorme cama, viéndose mucho más pequeño de lo que realmente es. —¿Te acuestas conmigo?

—Por supuesto, cariño. —Dice Peter, y se apresura a quitarse la ropa, quedándose en ropa interior antes de tumbarse al lado de Stiles y abrazarlo con fuerza, haciendo que se sienta protegido. —¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien, tu cama es increíble, pero claro, eso es lo que hace ser rico y comprarse camas ridículamente cómodas. —Dice Stiles contra el cuello de Peter, quien se ríe y aprieta un poco más a Stiles contra si mismo. —¿H-he recibido alguna llamada de la manada?

—No, cariño. Son tan imbéciles. —Dice Peter, sonriendo mientras es él el único que da consuelo y cariño a Stiles. —Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para ti.

—Gracias, Peter. —Susurra Stiles, perdiéndose la sonrisa de Peter. —Te quiero mucho.

—Yo te quiero mucho más, cariño. —Dice Peter y besa la frente de Stiles. —No sabes las cosas de las que soy capaz de hacer por ti.


End file.
